Brothers
by SkyGuide
Summary: -TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA- Giotto y Tsuna son hermanos. Esto básicamente trata sobre ellos y cómo interactúan entre sí, Simplemente es una serie de One-Shots, algunos capitulos tendrán continuación, mientras que otros no tienen interacción entre ellos Espero que les gustec :'D
1. Haciendo de Niñera

**Notas del autor: **Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Escribí esto a las 12 de la noche así que no se cómo habrá quedado xD

**"BlaBlaBla" **Conversación

**-BlaBlaBla- **Pensamientos

* * *

_Notas de la Traductora: Em... Yo de nuevo D: _

_Realmente esta historia la tenía traducida hace ya como dos meses pero por lata no la subí XD _

_Se que en estos momentos no debería subirla, pero no pude evitarlo _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que la historia, todo le pertenece a Akira Amano y la historia a redmoon3, y estoy completamente autorizada para poder traducir la historia _

_Solo me queda decir QUE DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA_

* * *

Tsuna, de 5 años, se sentó en la cama de Giotto esperando a su hermano mayor a que terminara su tarea para que pudieran jugar.

"¿Ya terminaste Giotto-Nii?" Pidió lindamente, inclinando un poco la cabeza con curiosidad.

Giotto se detuvo un momento y miró a su hermano menor.

Le sonrió a Tsuna y asintió levemente

"Ya falta poco, Tsuna." Empezó suavemente, "Sólo un poco más y termino." Terminó y se volvió para continuar su trabajo.

Tsuna suspiró y esperó aburrido a que terminara.

Después de que otros 15 minutos pasaran, Tsuna, ya impaciente, cuidadosamente se deslizó de la cama y cayó de pie en el piso de madera.

Al oír el ruido sordo y las huellas de pequeños pies en el suelo, Giotto se volvió para ver a Tsuna caminar hacia la puerta.

Tsuna, estaba con los pies en punta, extendía el brazo para intentar dar vuelta el picaporte.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Tsuna?"  
Escuchó a su hermano preguntar en tono divertido.

"Voy a ir a jugar." Él respondió sin volverse a mirar a Giotto.

Giotto rió ligeramente, era divertido ver a su hermano, que todavia trataba de alcanzar el picaporte.

Se puso de pie y estiró los brazos y la espalda. Después de haber estado haciendo la tarea por un tiempo, se merecía un descanso. Caminó hasta el lado de Tsuna, suavemente lo levantó y abrió la puerta.

Tsuna miró a Giotto

"¿Listo?", Preguntó.

Él realmente quería jugar con su hermano mayor.

Desde que su hermano estaba en la secundaria y tenía muchos amigos, ya no estaba en casa mucho tiempo. Era raro que fueran capaces de pasar tiempo juntos. Antes, solían jugar todo el tiempo, pero ahora, eso ya no ocurría muy amenudo.

Giotto sabiendo esto decidió tomar un descanso más largo de lo que estaba previsto. Sonrió suavemente

"Listo". Confirmó.

"¿Qué quieres jugar?" Él preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Tsuna siempre sólo quería jugar un partido cuando jugaban juntos.

"La mancha" Él dijo alegremente.

"Está bien." Giotto acordó suavemente.

"¡Tú la tienes!" Tsuna exclamó con alegría.

Aún en los brazos de su hermano le movió y se retorció tratando de salir de ellos.

Nervioso por una caída accidental de Tsuna de tanta retorcedura, se inclinó hacia abajo para colocarlo en el suelo. El momento en que sus pequeños pies tocaron el suelo Tsuna se quitó riendo, dejando a su hermano para ir tras él.

Giotto es mayor, y mucho más rápido que Tsuna, tuvo que frenar bastante su ritmo para no coger a su hermano tan rápidamente, y tampoco es que fuera tan fácil atrapar a Tsuna. Él rodeó los árboles, se escondió detrás de ellos, y corrió por todo el lugar, realmente hizo que Giotto sudara un poco. Por último, cuando su hermano menor estaba justo en frente de él se lanzó poco, lo recogió, y rodó por el suelo, no demasiado.

Tsuna se rió una vez que habían dejado de rodar sobre la hierba. Acostado sobre el estómago de Giotto, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho para relajarse.

Sonrió, Giotto se sentó y se puso de pie con cuidado. Tsuna estaba en sus brazos.

Sintió que Tsuna envolvía sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello y sentaba la cabeza en su hombro. Con un suave suspiro Tsuna cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido

Esa fue una de las razones Giotto le encantaba jugar a la mancha con su hermano, le cansaba. La razón principal por la que jugó, fue porque hizo que Tsuna estuviera feliz, y le encantaba ver a su hermano feliz, lo hacía sentir que era un buen hermano mayor.

Abrió la puerta, todavía llevaba a Tsuna en sus brazos y volvió a cerrarla, fue hacia la escalera y se dirigió hacia arriba. Yendo directamente a su habitación, Giotto puso a Tsuna sobre la cama y lo cubrió. Sonrió cuando Tsuna se acurrucó bajo las mantas.

Caminó hacia su escritorio, se sentó y empezó su tarea por donde la había dejado. 15 minutos pasaron y Giotto finalmente había terminado su tarea. Contento de poder salir, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, para no despertar a Tsuna.

Yendo abajo, se dirigió directamente a la cocina para hacerle a Tsuna algo de comer para la cena.

Una vez que todo ya estaba listo, él fue al salón para ver la TV. Sentado en el sofá, estaba a punto de encender el televisor cuando escuchó gemidos y sollozos suaves que vienen de arriba.

Saltando sobre sus pies corría arriba, asustado de que algo podría haber pasado a Tsuna. Corrió hacia su habitación y vio que Tsuna seguía dormido, pero estaba llorando en sueños. Fue a la cama, se sentó en él, y suavemente lo sacudió.

"Tsuna, Tsuna...". Murmuró en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Tsuna oyera su voz con claridad. El despertó con un sobresalto, Tsuna miró a Giotto

"¿Hermano?" Preguntó confundido, y comenzó a limpiar sus ojos. Mirando fijamente a Tsuna, preocupado, Giotto le preguntó:

"¿Por qué lloras Tsuna?" En cuanto vió a Giotto, Tsuna parpadeó

"Yo... no lo sé." Él respondió con incertidumbre.

Frunció el ceño, Giotto tocó la frente de Tsuna sólo para asegurarse de que no estaba mal o algo por el estilo. Para su alivio, no sentía que tuviera fiebre ni nada, cogió a Tsuna suavemente

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó Giotto.

"Uh-huh". Tsuna murmuró adormilado enterrando la cara en el cuello de Giotto.

La cena pasó sin ningún imprevisto.

Tsuna al parecer, tiene mucho que decir y Giotto escuchaba distraídamente a todo lo que dijo su hermano. Una vez que Giotto, con un poco de ayuda de Tsuna, y limpió todo, ambos caminaron hacia el salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Sentado en el sofá, Giotto tomó a Tsuna y lo sentó a su lado. En vez de quedarse donde fue puesto, Tsuna se subió al regazo de Giotto.

Suspirando, Giotto no se molestó en tratar de moverlo a sabiendas de que sería reacio a ello. Cuando ambos estuvieron cómodos se sentaron en silencio, simplemente viendo la televisión y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Después de haber sido despertado, vió cómo los ojos de Tsuna se empezaron a cerrar y la cabeza empezó a recostarse hacia adelante, pero cuando lo hizo se levantó y se sentó con la espalda recta. Al ver esto Giotto sonrió suavemente, lo movió para que descansaba más, teniéndolo contra su pecho por si se quedaba dormido, así no tendría su cabeza recostada hacia adelante.

A las pocas horas pasadas con ellos así como así. Luego, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose delante alertó a Giotto de la llegada de alguien, y se volvió para ver quién era.

Su madre y su padre ya habían llegado, y su madre hablaba en voz baja al ver a Tsuna dormido

"¿Cómo ha ido todo?" Ella preguntó.

"Muy bien. Si quieres te lo paso." Sugirió, comenzando a caminar hacia ellos. Giotto se puso de pie, manteniendo a Tsuna en sus brazos. Él caminó cuidadosamente a Nana y la besó en la mejilla

"Me voy a dormir." Dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose de pronto agotado. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y con eso se dirigió a su

Mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama oyó a Nana en la habitación contigua poner a Tsuna en la cama.

Ya en la cama, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando su puerta se abrió. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la cama se hundía ligeramente, lo que indica que alguien estaba en ella. Al ver a Nana sonrió

"¿Pasa algo?", Le preguntó.

Nana sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. Inclinándose colocó un ligero beso en la cabeza

"Gracias por cuidar a Tsuna, Giotto". Ella dijo con gratitud.

"Yo sabía que tenías otros planes." Se encogió de hombros, Giotto miró a Nana

"No me importa. Él es mi hermano pequeño, después de todo." Él respondió.

Sonriendo suavemente, Nana acarició su mejilla ligeramente

"Eres un buen hijo, Giotto". Ella dijo con cariño.

"En realidad no." Él dijo, un poco avergonzado por los elogios. Al ver cómo le había afectado Nana rió suavemente, y decidió mejor dejarlo dormir

"Buenas noches." Nana dijo, poniéndose de pie.

"Buenas noches." Respondió Giotto. Cuando Nana salió Giotto comenzó a quedarse dormido

* * *

Redmoon: Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

_NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS ^.^_


	2. Nervioso

**Notas de la Autora: **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, escribí esto en medianoche. Wow ambos capítulos lo he escrito en mitad de la noche xD

_**Notas de la Traductora:** Un review, no está mal :D, por lo menos puedo morir en paz sabiendo que por lo menos a dos personas les gusta la historia, acabo de traducir esto hace 5 minutos, así que no tengo idea de como quedó _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ni KHR, ni sus personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen, este magnífico anime le pertenece a la gran Akira Amano, y la __historia le pertenece a la grande y amable Redmoon3, quien me dejó producir su historia _

_**Advetencias:** Realmente ninguna, si ven alguna incoherencia por ahí me avisan _

"BlahBlahBlah" Conversaciones

_BlahBlahBlah _Pensamientos

_(BlahBlahBlah) Notas de la Traductora, es que hay oartes en la cuales no puedo no interrumpir _

_Traduzco este fic bajo la autorización de redmoon3, autor original de la historia "Brothers"_

* * *

Al salir de su habitación en medio de la noche Giotto bostezó distraídamente mientras se dirigía hacia el baño. Al entrar, hizo su negocio _(Iba a cambiarlo, pero sonaba muy divertido XD)_, entonces salió. Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación cuando por el rabillo de sus ojos vio un poco de luz proveniente de la habitación de Tsuna.

No era raro ver la luz en la habitación de Tsuna. Últimamente había estado teniendo algunas pesadillas. Giotto y sus padres siempre se preocupaban, ya que Tsuna nunca Parecía recordar lo que hacía

Ya que siempre se comprueba en su hermano pequeño para asegurarse de que estaba bien que él se dirigió a la habitación y abrió la puerta. Esperaba ver a su hermano dormido, pero en cambio se encontró con él sentado en su cama con cara de preocupación.

Curioso y un poco preocupado Giotto entró en la habitación y llamó el nombre de Tsuna en voz baja, para no despertar a sus padres.

"¿Tsuna?" Puso en duda.

Tsuna, al no haber dado cuenta de su hermano, se estremeció ligeramente ante el repentino sonido de su voz. Se volvió y parpadeó y se volvió para mirar a Giotto.

" ¿Giotto-Nii?" Preguntó " ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?",

Sonrió, Giotto se acercó a la cama de Tsuna y se sentó en el borde " Sólo vine a comprobar qué estabas haciendo. " Él respondió .

"Oh. " Tsuna murmuró suavemente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Tsu- kun? " Le preguntó, usando su apodo.

Se encogió de hombros, Tsuna se acostó en su cama y se quedó mirando al techo. Frunció el ceño, Giotto se acostó para que él quedara medio tumbado en Tsuna. Tuvo cuidado de no poner demasiado de su peso sobre él.

Luchando Tsuna trató de empujar a empujar a su hermano de él. No se puede obtener a su hermano de él Tsuna gimió suavemente "¡Gio- Nii, bájate!"

"Dime qué es lo que pasa y lo haré. " Giotto negoció _(PLEITO PLEITO PLEITO!)_

Tsuna suspiró con tristeza y dejó de tratar de empujar a su hermano fuera. En su lugar, nerviosísimo, empezó a jugar con el pelo de Giotto para liberar algunos de sus nervios.

Tsuna se quedó tranquilo, y Giotto no lo empujó más, sabiendo que iba a responder cuando se lo proponía. Después de unos minutos más, finalmente respondió "No quiero empezar la escuela mañana."

Un sentimiento de estupidez nació sobre Giotto, por supuesto. Cuál otra podría ser la razón. Había olvidado por completo que Tsuna iba a comenzar el jardín de infantes mañana.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada después de eso, pero luego Giotto se sentó y miró hacia Tsuna "¿Por qué no quieres empezar la escuela?" Preguntó Giotto.

Tsuna dudó por un momento, y frunció el ceño " ¿Qué pasa si hago algo mal?" Preguntó, sonando genuinamente preocupado.

Giotto ahogó una risita. Tsuna al ver esto olvidó de inmediato sus preocupaciones por un minuto y resopló con indignación, "No es divertido, Gio- Nii. " Se quejó.

Sonriendo suavemente Giotto pasó suavemente los dedos por el cabello de Tsuna y habló. "No te preocupes, Tsuna, todo va a estar bien. "

"¿Cómo lo sabes? " Pidió, insatisfecho con tranquilidad de Giotto.

"Ya he estado a la guardería, así que sé lo que es. " Él respondió tranquilizadoramente.

Esa parece tranquilizar a Tsuna, pero aún se veía preocupado por algo.

"¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?" Preguntó Giotto.

Tsuna rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

Poniendo los ojos Giotto miró a Tsuna con atención, con la esperanza de que sería suficiente para hacerlo hablar. Cuando quedó claro que no iba a hacerlo hablar Giotto frunció los labios.

"Dime o me pondré sobre ti otra vez. " Amenazó a la ligera.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron. Sabía que su hermano no puso mucho peso sobre él, pero él todavía era pesado. Rápidamente abrió la boca "Te voy a decir. "

"Está bien, adelante. " Dijo Giotto.

Mirando hacia abajo Tsuna habló en voz baja " ¿Qué pasa si nadie quiere ser mi amigo?"

_Ahh, así que eso es todo_. Giotto pensó para sí mismo.

"No te preocupes, Tsu- kun, " Giotto comenzó, " Apuesto a que vas a hacer un montón de amigos."

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Tsuna, dubitativo.

"Muy seguro". Giotto respondió.

Giotto vio como Tsuna sonrió y la última parte de la preocupación dejó a sus ojos. Sonriendo se inclinó hacia Tsuna y le besó suavemente la frente y se levantó.

"Vete a dormir ahora Tsu- kun , es tarde . Dijo suavemente. Después dijo que Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y se hizo más cómoda en la cama. Cuando fue todo arreglado Giotto lo arropó pulg

Caminando hacia la puerta Giotto abrió y salió. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, se oyó la voz de su hermano " Giotto - Nii? "

"¿Sí, Tsuna? " Dijo Giotto.

Mirando de nuevo hacia la cama, vio Tsuna sentado, mirando fijamente.

"Gracias. " Dijo Tsuna, mirando sin pestañear a Giotto.

Tocado por la apreciación de su hermanito Giotto sonrió con cariño " No hay de qué.

Asentamiento de nuevo en su cama Tsuna se acostó y bostezo soñoliento " Te quiero, Giotto - Nii. "

"Yo también te quiero, Tsu- kun . " Respondió Giotto.

Al cerrar la puerta Giotto se dirigió hacia su habitación y se metió en la cama.

Mañana iba a ser un gran día para Tsuna y para él también. Él era el único que iba a llevar a Tsuna a la escuela.

Giotto sonrió suavemente pensando en lo divertido que había sido cuando empezó el jardín de niños. Estaba seguro de que Tsuna le iba a gustar tanto como lo había hecho.

Con ese pensamiento en mente Giotto se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Espero que le haya gustado, estoy planeando hacer dos chapters de esta idea, así que el próximo capítulo tratará más o menos de cómo Tsuna va a llevar el primer día de clases en el jardín de niños, tal vez muestre las cosas desde su punto de vista, y también desde el punto de vista de Giotto

_**Notas de la Traductora: **Espero que les haya gustado! y no olviden lo reviews!_


	3. Primer Día

**Notas de la Autora: **Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. ¡Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo! ... Wow este capítulo resultó completamente diferente a lo que había planeado originalmente 0_0. Jeje, así es como era en un principio -, muy organizado, entonces en algún lugar a lo largo de las líneas que entró en como un zig zag y salió completamente diferente xD.¡ Bueno, espero que todavía les guste!

_**Notas de la Traductora: **__¡Tres RR! ¡Me inspiré para seguir traduciendo este fic! Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, comencemos _

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni KHR ni la historia me pertenecen, yo sólo traduzco la historia y eso :/_

_Traduzco esta historia bajo la autorización de redmoon3, autora original de "Brothers"_

* * *

La mañana llegó y Giotto aún dormía. Siendo las 5 de la mañana sería la razón para ello. Sin embargo, fue despertado por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, gimiendo en voz baja, se volvió de espaldas para despertar un poco más. Antes de que pudiera preguntar "quién", se oyó una voz suave, casi tímido habló, " Giotto-Nii? ¿Estás despierto? "

_Ahora lo estoy_, pensó para sí mismo, internamente suspirando porque su sueño había sido perturbado

"Sí, Tsuna, lo estoy." Él respondió, tratando de mantener la somnolencia de su voz.

Al llegar a la lámpara de la mesita de noche, la encendió, resistiendo el impulso de estremecerse ante el repentino brillo iluminando la habitación.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Tsuna de pie junto a la puerta en pijama, un oso de peluche en una mano y su cobijita en la otra.

"¿Te he despertado? " Preguntó Tsuna, los ojos muy abiertos y la incertidumbre clara en ellos.

Giotto negó con la cabeza, usar eso como una manera de despertar más, "No, no lo hiciste, Tsuna." Él se apresuró a asegurarle.

Tsuna no parecía muy convencido, pero se acercó a la cama de Giotto y se subió a ella sin decir una palabra.

Parpadeo, sorprendido por la repentina intrusión no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que inconscientemente levantó las tapas de Tsuna para instalarse en su lado.

Él no tuvo que preguntarle qué le pasaba, él ya lo sabía. Hoy era el primer día de clases para Tsuna.

No dejo nada, Giotto puso un brazo reconfortante alrededor de Tsuna, dejándole acurrucarse contra él. Una vez que se acurrucó, Tsuna olvidó todas sus preocupaciones. Todo lo que le vino a la mente al pensar en la escuela era todo lo que podía hacer mal. Haciendo un poco de zumbido enterró su rostro en el pecho de su hermano mayor y se durmió de inmediato, arrullado por el sonido del latido del corazón de su hermano mayor y su respiración lenta.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de Tsuna estaba dormido Giotto se dejó la deriva a dormir así, por unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Cuando despertó por segunda vez esa mañana se encontró con que estaba en la cama solo. Tenía miedo de que Tsuna se podría haber caído de la cama en algún momento mientras dormía, arrojó las mantas y casi se cayó de la cama él mismo en su carrera para asegurarse de que Tsuna no había caído.

Aliviado de que no había caído, Giotto, sigue preocupado, se dirigió a la habitación de Tsuna para ver si se había ido quizá a la habitación cuando se despertó. Al no encontrarlo allí Giotto estaba casi en estado de pánico total. Corriendo a la habitación de sus padres que prácticamente cerró de golpe abierto "¡Tsuna se ha ido!" Casi gritó, casi estaba envuelto en pánico

"¿Qué? " Fueron las respuestas no muy despiertas que obtuvo.

"Tsuna se ha ido. " Lo repitió, esta vez sin tener que gritar, pero el pánico aún en su voz.

"¿Yo?" Llegó la voz infantil sueño de Tsuna desde algún lugar debajo de las mantas. Su cabeza apareció de debajo de ellos cuando él se sentó a mirar a su hermano mayor.

Boquiabierto ante su hermano menor Giotto se sintió aliviado y enojado. Aliviado porque él está bien, y enojado porque hizo que se preocupara. Una vez que la adrenalina dejó su molestia, se sentía cansado y miró a Tsuna para hacer que se preocupara por el estilo.

Sin inmutarse por el resplandor Tsuna simplemente se acostó de nuevo y se quedó dormido.

_Debería haber sido evidente ¿no le molesta, nunca lo hizo?_ Él pensó malhumorado y salió de la habitación para ir de nuevo a la suya.

Mirando el reloj, vio que era casi la hora de llevar a Tsuna a la escuela y casi la hora de que se vaya a la escuela también.

Sigue siendo temprano Giotto tomó su tiempo en estar listo.

Después de una ducha rápida, se puso el uniforme de la escuela. Yendo hacia el espejo de la cómoda se peinó para obtener todos los enredos y para aplanarlo hacia abajo, pero no hace ningún bien, se acaba de ir de nuevo a su forma en punta.

Con un encogimiento de hombros puso el peine hacia abajo y volvió a la habitación de sus padres. Esta vez, en lugar de irrumpir en el que llamó a la puerta. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta que iba a simplemente abrir la puerta cuando oyó la voz de Tsuna que viene de abajo, "¿Crees que Giotto-Nii está listo, mamá?"

"Ya debería estar listo, Tsu- kun. ¿Por qué no subes y compruebas? "Ella sugirió.

"¡Okey! " Fue su respuesta feliz.

Ya a mitad de camino por las escaleras Giotto podía escuchar los pasos de su hermano menor. Se detuvo en el paso que estaba encendida y esperó a Tsuna para llegar a la bodega umbral del comedor a verlo.

"Giotto - Nii, ¿Ya estás listo?. " Tsuna dijo con una sonrisa al verlo.

" ¡Sí!" Giotto dijo, respondiendo con una sonrisa de los suyos.

Tomar un momento para mirar a Tsuna su sonrisa creció cuando vio cómo Tsuna parecía adorable en su uniforme. Bonito pantalón negro, con una camisa de manga larga y un chaleco azul sobre él.

Tsuna corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano y le agarró la mano tirando de él por las escaleras, " Vamos, Giotto - Nii. Tienes que darte prisa y comer o de lo contrario vamos a llegar tarde. " Él dijo con ansiedad.

"Tsuna relájate, tenemos un montón de tiempo. " Giotto dijo divertido mientras se sentaba en la mesa una vez que fue arrastrado en el comedor.

Suspirando con ansiedad, Tsuna comenzó a juguetear con una servilleta mientras esperaba que Giotto terminara su desayuno. Cuanto más esperaba, más nervioso que estaba empezando a ponerse sobre la escuela.

Viendo lo Tsuna estaba actuando Giotto dejó de comer y se levantó. "Vamos Tsuna, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primer día. " Él dijo con una gran sonrisa.

" Pero tú no has terminado de comer!" Tsuna protestó.

"Ya estoy satisfecho" empezó Giotto. "Yo no estaba muy hambriento en el primer lugar."

Tsuna se mostró reacio a bajar de su silla, pero lo hizo poco a poco después de un minuto, "¿Estás seguro?" Dijo.

"¿Lo estoy." Giotto respondió.

Se dirigieron a la puerta, se pusieron los zapatos y tomaron sus mochilas. Giotto abrió la puerta y salió, esperando en el escalón superior de Tsuna que decir adiós a su madre.

"¡Adiós mamá!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando se encontraban fuera de su puerta principal.

"¡Adiós muchachos! ¡Nos vemos cuando lleguen a casa!" Ella respondió alegremente.

Sus escuelas no estaban lejos de casa y no muy lejos el uno del otro tampoco. De hecho, desde las escuelas estaban prácticamente al lado de la otra se hizo fácil para Giotto llevar a Tsuna en la escuela y aún poder llegar a su escuela a tiempo.

La caminata fue silenciosa en su mayor parte, Tsuna estaba demasiado nervioso para ser hablador y Giotto en realidad no quiere hacer sentir a Tsuna aún más nervioso haciéndole preguntas o hablando.

Llegaron a la escuela en 10 minutos y vieron que el maestro ya estaban fuera esperando a sus respectivos estudiantes los encuentran y se alinean detrás de ellos.

"Muy bien, estamos aquí, Tsuna. " Giotto dijo en voz baja.

"Sí... "Tsuna se detuvo, mirando aterrorizado, al igual que muchos otros estudiantes.

"¿Sabes cuál es tu maestra? ", Se preguntó.

Asiente con la cabeza, Tuna señaló una muy joven profesora mirando con unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca. Tenía el pelo castaño que iba más allá de sus hombros y ojos de color marrón oscuro.

"Señalar con el dedo es grosero." Giotto le recordó suavemente. Se lamentó de haberlo dicho cuando Tsuna palideció.

"Hay que hacer una fila detrás de tu maestra, " comenzó Giotto. "¿Quieres que te acompañe de nuevo? "

Sacudiendo la cabeza de Tsuna tímidamente se acercó y se puso detrás de una chica con el pelo de color castaño y ojos marrones claros, que parecían tan asustados como él.

Satisfecho de que Tsuna estaba bien, en su mayor parte, se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia su propia escuela cuando escuchó pasos de pie detrás de él y luego algo tirándole de la chaqueta uniforme.

Después de mirar alrededor, miró hacia abajo y vio a Tsuna, que lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, " he cambiado de opinión, ya no quiero ir a la escuela. "

Sintió como su aparecía una presión en su pecho al ver a su hermanito tan molesto, Giotto lo recogió y lo llevó de vuelta a su escuela. _Ya deben de haber entrado a sus salones, _pensó distraídamente mientras recogía a Tsuna y lo llevaba de vuelta a su escuela. Preguntó dónde estaba el salón de Tsuna y fue hacía él después de que le dijeran

Colocó a Tsuna en el suelo, se arrodilló delante de él para que tuvieran contacto visual y tomó su cara con suavidad "Todo va a estar bien Tsuna, vas a ser todo muy divertido y vas a hacer muchos amigos" Dijo Giotto con una sonrisa amable _(KYAAA) _

"No quiero. " Tsuna murmuró, pero Giotto vio que estaba más tranquilo que antes por lo que tomó la oportunidad y llamó a la puerta. Cuando se abrió la profesora miró a ambos y les sonrió "Lo siento, Tsuna llegó tarde, Sensei. " Giotto dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

"¡Oh! Eso ya no importa. "Ella dijo.

Ella se puso de rodillas para poder mirarlo a los ojos, " ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." Él respondió con timidez, medio escondido detrás de Giotto.

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte Tsuna, me puedes llamar a Hina- sensei. " Ella dijo en voz baja.

Después de haber sido reconocido con un gesto afirmativo, continuó, "¿Por qué no te vas al salón de clases mientras hablo con tu ... " se interrumpió mirando inquisitivamente Giotto .

"Hermano". Terminó la frase

Sonriendo, presentó a Tsuna a los demás niños del aula y cerró la puerta.

"Lo siento, sé que es tarde. Todavía está ansioso acerca de que sea el primer día de clases. "Dijo.

"Eso no es problema. Muchos de ellos hicieron lo mismo. Nos llevó una eternidad lograr llevar a todos al aula. "Ella dijo con una risa ligera.

Echando un vistazo al salón de clases, sonrió, "Parece que va a estar bien. "

Curioso miró a la habitación y vio a Tsuna con un grupo de niños y parecía que se estaba divirtiendo. Casi como si supiera que alguien lo estaba mirando Tsuna levantó la vista y al ver Giotto todavía ahí no le sonrió alegremente, pero su atención fue llevada rápidamente lejos de su hermano por una de las chicas que estaba con él.

No podía dejar de ser divertido de lo rápido que su hermano pasó de ser un "desastre ansioso con lágrimas en los ojos" a estar, para su suerte, muy feliz

"Por favor , tenga mucho cuidado de mi hermano, Hina- Sensei. " Él dijo en voz baja.

"¡Por supuesto! No tienes que preocuparse de nada. "Ella aseguró .

Con una despedida rápida se dirigía a su escuela y se encontró con sus amigos una vez que llegó allí. Lo miraron y sonrieron. Bueno, algunos de ellos sonreían, algunos eran simplemente indiferentes a él, otros lo reconocieron con un simple movimiento de cabeza

"¿Cómo te fue? " Preguntó G, en realidad sonaba interesado en la respuesta.

"Era un lío al principio, pero creo que estaba bien para el momento en que lo dejé. " Respondió sonriendo, sabiendo lo que estaba preguntando.

En ese momento, la campana sonó señalización aula y todos ellos se dirigió a la clase, hablando y bromeando.

A pesar de que Tsuna estaba bien cuando salió de Giotto todavía estaba preocupada por él. _Deja de preocuparte por ello. Estaba bien cuando te fuiste_, pensó para sí mismo, _incluso hizo amigos ya._

Por alguna extraña razón, el pensamiento no le consuela en absoluto. Suspirando, él simplemente se sentó en una mesa junto a sus amigos y trató de escuchar al maestro.

**Con Tsuna:**

En la clase, Tsuna se sorprendió, se estaba divirtiendo mucho_. Giotto-Nii tenía razón. La escuela es realmente divertida. _Pensó para sí mismo.

Estaba sentado con un grupo de chicos que había conocido cuando entró en el salón de clases. Fueron muy amables. Era un poco incómodo cuando parecían seguirle y hacían lo que él hace, pero no le hizo caso, pensando que se detendría.

Se equivocó y continuó. Cuando se les dijo que tenían que hacer algo, no lo harían hasta que Tsuna lo hiciera_. ¿Qué está pasando?_ Pensó para sí confuso.

"Bien clase, ahora vamos a aprender el alfabeto." Hina-Sensei dijo alegremente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Primero empezó cantando el alfabeto lentamente para que pudieran oír el sonido que hizo y lo que vino después del sonido. Después de decir un par de veces más, tenían que repetir después de ella.

Después de que ella mostró la carta mientras lo decía. Luego preguntó a los niños a nombrar algo que comenzó con cada una de las letras.

Durante el recreo, él y sus amigos jugaron a la macha y sólo corrió alrededor completamente divertido.

Se sintió aliviado cuando llegó la hora de la comida, porque en ese momento estaba muy hambriento. Mientras que comía el almuerzo él y sus amigos hablaban acerca de los juegos que juegan, que superhéroe es mejor, y un poco de su familia también.

Tsuna estaba divirtiendo tanto en la escuela que estaba sorprendido y decepcionado cuando el día llegó a su fin. Estaba feliz, porque él no había hecho nada mal durante todo el día.

**Con Giotto:**

La escuela pudo haber pasado rápidamente de Tsuna, pero lo mismo no puede decirse de Giotto. Sus clases eran aburridas y lo único en que podía pensar era en si Tsuna estaba haciendo bien o no.

Durante los últimos 10 minutos de clase Giotto golpeaba suavemente su lápiz con impaciencia mientras miraba el reloj.

"¿Qué pasa Giotto? Pareces estar bastante impaciente. "Escuchó la voz de su amigo Daemon. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y vio una sonrisa divertida adornando sus labios y diversión en sus ojos claros.

Giotto le frunció el ceño. Nunca entendió la necesidad de su amigo para hacer preguntas en las que ya conocía la respuesta. Era como si simplemente le encantaba burlarse de la gente preguntándole por cosas que ya conocía.

"¡Ustedes dos, presten atención!" El maestro dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido de su cuenta.

Ambos murmuró un "Lo siento sensei " y Giotto volvió a mirar el reloj.

Al segundo sonó la campana que marcó el final de la jornada escolar, Giotto se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, " Nos vemos más tarde. " Él llamó por encima del hombro.

Al ver que en la escuela ya los estaban recogiendo, también miró a su alrededor para ver a Tsuna. Él lo vio con el mismo grupo de niños que había visto anteriormente en el aula. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, estaba a punto de agarrar la mano de Tsuna cuando fue bloqueado por un chico de pelo oscuro con ojos fríos.

"¿Quién eres tú? " El niño preguntó, de manera hostil.

_Que niño más desagradable_, Giotto pensó para sí mismo. No podía dejar a Tsuna convertirse en amigo de alguien como él.

" Giotto-Nii!" Tsuna exclamó con alegría, antes de que pudiera decir nada al niño.

"¿Ese es tu hermano?" El niño le preguntó con incredulidad, sonando impresionado.

"Mm " Tsuna dijo, con una sonrisa.

"Mi padre está aquí. Te veré mañana Tsuna. "El muchacho dijo con tristeza. Iba a salir, pero luego hizo algo que nadie esperaba, le dio un beso en la mejilla Tsuna. Había " oohs " y " ahhs " de las madres y Giotto sólo miraron atónitos.

Tsuna se sonrojó e hizo una mueca, " ¡Hibari!" Gritó, desgraciadamente.

El niño " Hibari " miró hacia Giotto, con lo que Giotto fue que era una sonrisa diabólica.

Mirándolo Giotto no estaba contento. Frunció el ceño Tsuna agarró de la mano y tiró de él la luz, "Vamos a casa Tsuna. Mamá está esperando por nosotros. "

Asiente con la cabeza, Tsuna dejó que su hermano mayor lo llevó a casa.

"¿Ese chico, Hibari, es amigo tuyo?" Preguntó Giotto.

"¡Sí!" Tsuna respondió alegremente.

"No me agrada." Giotto dijo con amargura.

Mirando sorprendido, miró a su hermano con sorpresa, "¿Por qué? " pidió

El beso inocente seguía reproduciendo en su cabeza y por eso no pudo oír la pregunta de su hermano. No podía evitar sentir celos cuando veía lo cercanos que él y sus amigos ya parecían ser. Es sólo el primer día de clases no deberían estar tan cercanos.

"otto- Nii... Giotto - Nii! "Oyó Tsuna dijo en voz alta.

Giotto " hmmed? " suavemente.

"¿Cómo es que no te cae bien? " Él repitió.

Se encogió de hombros, él no respondió y en su lugar cambió de tema: "¿Cómo fue tu primer día de clases?"

Tsuna cara se iluminó ante la pregunta, "¡Fue genial! Tenías razón, Giotto-Nii, la escuela era muy divertida e hice un montón de amigos."

"Eso es genial, Tsuna." Dijo sonriendo.

"Pero..." Tsuna se apagó.

"Pero, ¿qué?" Giotto le impulsó suavemente.

Tsuna se detuvo haciendo Giotto detiene también. Giotto no podía dejar de preocuparse de que hoy, Tsuna podría reconocer que él no lo necesita tanto como antes, pero se demostró rápidamente equivocado cuando Tsuna dijo la siguiente frase: "Pero yo te eché de menos, Giotto-Nii." Dijo mirándolo sin pestañear.

Conmovido por las palabras de su hermano se puso de rodillas, así que estaban a la altura de los ojos y le acarició la cabeza suavemente, "Yo también te extrañé, Tsu-kun." Él respondió.

"Estoy cansado". Tsuna dijo, de repente "¿Va a llevarme?"

Una gotita de sudor cayó en la frente de Giotto, _Que manera de arruinar el momento Tsuna._ Pensó para sí mismo, pero sonrió.

"Claro que lo haré, Tsuna." Dijo, y lo recogió.

Tsuna se quedó dormido poco después de ser recogido. _Debe de haber disfrutado realmente sie está tan cansado. Me alegro_. Pensó para sí mismo.

Al caminar el resto del camino a casa con Tsuna en su espalda no podía dejar de pensar en Hibari.

_Ese chico va a ser un problema en el futuro. Puedo sentirlo._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo 3 ^ _ ^.

_**Notas de la Traductora: **__No podría haberlo dicho de otra manera _

_No olviden los Reviews _

_Ciao Ciao_


End file.
